The Dark Dawn
by Corp. Jack Haven
Summary: One always can depend on fate...whether Fair and good, or foul and cruel... But now one who has been hated, feared, and dealt much pain, has a chance to change his fate... [Rated M for many reasons. Read more within. (and yes. I admit that is slightly out of laziness, partially because I want you to at least check this out...)]
1. Chapter 0-Memories from a dark past

Chapter 0-Memories from a dark past

A/n Yes I know the new stories are numerous, and the continuation of old stories isn't happening. I apologize for that...I happen to be having trouble with coming up with new ideas for them...Again my apologies, but I hope that you all enjoy this new story. So, keep on charging. -Haven

(P.S, This start is...a little bit dark...You have been warned...But it does end up getting better!...After a while anyway...)

(P.P.S, contains: Anthros, slightly suggestive material [Much later, and it is brief.] Much Drama. Strong violence. And much character re-writing!)

 _Darkness flowed through the being's vision..old memories flowing from deep within his mind and flashing before his vision in fitful glimpses. visions of rage and sorrow, Pride and tyranny...Again, and again, and again._

 _A sudden flash, And a young and happy male voice declares "Do not worry...I will return safe with what I search for!" and a female voice replies, "Very well..but please...be safe..."... Another flash, and a horrified male voice, still young, but seeming deeper roars in rage and pain, "No, no no! What have I done?!" and a darker voice replies, in HIS voice... "You mean...what have WE done...?" and it begins to laugh as the first voice begins to sob... The voices swirl as the flashes come again and again. Then a deep and angry voice roars "This is MY kingdom! And I am it's KING!I will not be denied MY conquest!"... Then images of violence, of figures with hair made of crystal with collars around their necks mining crystals. Then two figures, with wings and horns winged from the sky with an army behind them. Then the two held out their hands, and colors burst forth, blue and gold, filling the sky with brilliant color. Finally a final flash shows 7 figures, 6 of them tall, and one short, stepping forth and emitting a rainbow of energy from their hands, the rainbow energy blasting forward and smashing into the vision's source. Then all fell silent, and dark. But then..._ **Light.**

A/n Spooky intro...but thing are going to get better...and I bet most of you know who this 'Being' is...or DO you...? Well I'm afraid you gotta wait on this one...But don't worry, this one I'm feeling good about! This one I am on a roll with! Anyway I hope you enjoyed, more to soon come! -Haven


	2. Chapter 1- From darkness to light

Chapter 1- from darkness to light

A/n. Whelp, We're back! Time to find out who the being is...This story is going to be a doozy, just saying. Anyway I hope you enjoy

Deep underground a small chamber was filled in a sickly green-colored glow of energy. It filled the chamber, illuminating the carvings and pillars that filled the room. The glow cast shadows throughout the room. In the middle of the glow was a single orange-red horn. Suddenly the horn cracked down the middle and the energy that flowed from it changed color, blasting the green back with a wave of purple. The energy grew stronger and brighter until there was a bright core that quickly began to fade. As the light began to fade a new shape was revealed where the horn had lain. A cloaked figure, with it's hood thrown over it's face. It was obviously male by it's stature. And a horn poked out from the figure's forehead, pushing the hood back slightly with it's length. The figure shifted, groaning quietly in pain. The figure shifted to a sitting position, holding his head. He looked around and wondered aloud, "Whe...where am I..?" he groans and holds his head again. He shakes his head vigorously and continues speaking, saying, "Why...why can't I remember anything...?" he looked around the room, then stood up, gazing around the room in confusion. Since the glow had faded. The room was now dark as a moonless night. He instinctively held out a hand, his hand and the horn on his head then began to emit a bright purple energy. The glow brightened the room, pushing back the darkness with it's warm glow. He looked around and after a short while of searching, spotted a small tunnel that went upwards. He walked up to the tunnel, his hand still extended. He adjusts his cloak tighter around him, feeling a sudden child wind gust down the tunnel. He gulps, his mouth suddenly dry, and walks into the tunnel.

-time skip, through tunnel-

As he walked down the tunnel he kept his cloak tight about him, warding off the chill of the frosty wind. After much time walking through the tunnel he felt as if he was finally nearing the end of the tunnel. And sure enough after much time walking, light finally appeared before him. He sighed loudly in relief and sped up, walking to the exit as quick as he could. As he stepped out of the tunnel he held a hand over his eyes to ward off the glare of the sun. as he lowered his hand, his hood fell back, revealing pitch-black hair, and gray skin. His strong green eyes blinked away the glare as he looked at the city stretching before him in the distance made entirely of crystal. After a moment of thought, he pulled his hood back over his face, and began walking to the city...

A/n. Yep, I went there. So, there will be more to come, I'm on a roll this time! Anyway I hope you all enjoyed. And as always, Keep charging.-Haven


	3. Chapter 2- the stranger in his homeland

Chapter 2- The stranger in his homeland.

A/N. Well, here we are! New chapter up already, certainly am keeping up a good pace with this one. Also, to those of you who have not read my stuff, OC submission are more than welcome! (Although they may not be main character positions. Just use common sense on that one, Okay?) Anyway, Enjoy! And keep on charging!-Haven

As the figure walked down the hill in the general direction of the city he pulled the cloak tighter around himself and couldn't help but shudder at the cold wind that blew across the valley as he trod along. Eventually he came to the outskirts of the city, the crystalline houses glinting in the sunlight. Then as the figure closed in on the city he spotted the many forms walking around,going in and out of the buildings and talking to each-other. He walked up to two of them and quietly cleared his throat and asked, "Pardon me but...do you happen to know of any places one can rest that have...a low amount of money can rest and look for work?" The figures looked at him askew as he spoke but the one on the left nodded and motioned down a nearby road saying, "Well...Ruby garland's place is always open for new workers...she allows them room, and food in repayment of their work." He nodded and asked, "And what is the name of the establishment?" The one on the right answered, "It's called the Crystal Garland. You can't miss it." He smiled and half-bowed to them saying, "Thank you for your assistance." They nodded and he turned, walking down the road they had pointed him to.

-Time skip, to building door.-

As he looked around the outside of the building the figure took a deep breath and pushed open the door. Immediately the first thing he noticed was the jovial atmosphere within. The air within the building had a slightly heady smell from the bar at the corner of the room, and there was a constant buzzing of speech from the various tables scattered around. He quickly walked to the bar-top and rapped it with his knuckle. Within moments a tired-looking woman walked over and asked, "Yeah, you need something?" He nodded and replied, "Indeed...I hear the owner of this establishment may be in need of workers and that they would be paid in food and lodging?" She sighed and nodded saying, "Yep...I need workers who can stick around... At the moment I'm needing a strong person willing to be the bouncer for this place. Think you want that job?" He nodded and said, "Certainly...but...what exactly does a 'bouncer' do?" The woman raised an eyebrow and declared, "Well, a bouncer stops drunken troublemakers from creating a ruckus..." He nodded and said, "Well, I wouldn't mind doing that job. When do I start?" The woman gave him a tired smile, pointed to the far corner of the room, and said, "Right away if you don't mind...got a drunk off in the corner over there...mind telling him to go...?" He nodded and started to move to where she direction, but she stopped him and asked, "Wait, what's your name anyway?" He stopped and looked back at her, and a sudden idea came to mind, and he replied, "Call me...Grey dawn..."

A/N, Well, finally got a character name, so this story is going to progress at a quick pace indeed! More to come soon! Anyway I hope you all enjoyed, and like always...keep charging.-Haven


End file.
